


Broken Beyond Repair

by RedWing221



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Percy joins the hunters of Artemis, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Violence, origially posted on my wattpad account, you know the usual shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWing221/pseuds/RedWing221
Summary: "I have a wish." Percy Jackson announced to the Gods of Olympus, some nodded and some smiled and some just had a poker face *cough* Zeus *cough*."Only as long as it is within our power." Zeus told the demigod."I wish to die."





	1. Chapter 1

"I have a wish." Percy Jackson announced to the Gods of Olympus, some nodded and some smiled and some just had a poker face *cough* Zeus *cough*.  
"Only as long as it is within our power," Zeus told the demigod.

"I wish to die."

Many Gods choked on the nectar that they have been drinking, Hestia's usual smile faded, Poseidon had tears in his eyes and Hades, if possible, paled even more. "B-but why?" Zeus stuttered shocked that the twice savior of Olympus wished to die. "It's a rather long story and I wish not to recount it, but it does include a certain half-brother and an Athena spawn." He spat. Many Gods seemed surprised at the anger and how wise he sounded when he spoke, not sounding like the kelp head they knew. "What does my daughter have anything to do with this," Athena asked some what angry. Percy looked at her then to Artemis, keeping his gaze on her. "A girl can break a man heart too." He said sadly before turning back. "Can you please tell us what happened son?" Poseidon pleaded with his pride and joy, his son. "I can show you if Perseus allows me." A soft voice came from behind the young demigod.

They looked to see a red eyed Iris standing them. "What's wrong Iris?" Artemis asked the young Goddess. "It's terrible what they did to him." She sniffled. Percy nodded. "You may show them but I do not wish to witness this." He replied to the earlier question that was asked in his direction.

"Very well you can stay in my palace on Olympus for the time being," Poseidon said and flashed his son to the said place. Once the young boy was gone their heads turned to Iris who has created a rainbow and was chanting in ancient Greek. An iris message like screen appeared only instead of talking to someone it replayed Percy's memories of the events.

Percy just came back from a mission he did for Athena for her permission to marry the love of his life, Annabeth Chase. When he got there he saw many people crowding around someone, Percy got curious and walked over to investigate, the closer he got to the center the more dirty looks he received, which confused the young hero. Once he got to the middle he saw a guy around the same age as him.

_"Yes so when I was on my way to this camp, I met a guy, Percy Jackson, I think you guys said his name was, yeah well a lot of monsters were surrounding him and there was also around the same amount chasing me. yeah, and the wimp was cowering in a corner. So I took out this sword." The unknown guy said showing a sword._

_"And killed all the monsters, Jackson, he began telling me that he killed all the monsters and that I should bow down to him when all he did was laugh at me when I was risking my life to save his pathetic ass."_

The Gods in the room turned to Athena, who was glaring at the kid with intense hatred. "I kept an eye on Perseus during that quest to make sure he is worthy of my daughter and that never happened." She growled, the gods began glaring at the kid also, as though they could kill him by looking at a memory of him.

" _What I have never seen you in my life, what are you on about?" Percy asked the guy frowning in confusion. "See even now he is trying to pretend that he has never seen me after I saved his pathetic life." The guy spat. "But -" Percy started only to be cut off by Chiron. "You have disappointed me_ _Perseus_ _, I expected better from you." The old centaur that Percy saw a second fatherly figure, said._  
 _Everyone began throwing insults at him, everyone apart from his loyal friends, the seven,_ _Nico_ _and his best girlfriend ever Annabeth._

_Later on, at dinner, the guy, who Percy found out names Craig Davids, walked up to him with a dagger. "Say sorry and thank me for saving your life." He spat. Percy just stared blankly at Craig. Craig pressed his dagger closer to Percy's neck until a drop of blood ran down, at this point Percy's friends were furious and were going to kill Craig, but they knew that Percy could handle himself. after all, he has saved Olympus twice, defeated Kronos and Gaea, went through Tartarus and much more._

" _Stop, stop, you're gonna take_ _someone's_ _eye_ _so take_ _your butter knife away before you hurt yourself," Percy warned. Even though the Ares kids apart from Clarisse hated Percy at the moment, burst out laughing at his comment._

As did Ares, their father.  
The screen went black. "It's skipping to the most important parts," Iris informed them. "I dislike this kid already." Hestia spat shocking everyone in the room. "Hestia?" Hades asked his sister slowly. "What? How dare he treat Perseus like that. Perseus has accomplished more than any demigod ever should." She argued. Iris cleated her throat and pointed to the screen.

_A few weeks had passed and Piper and Jason turned against Percy and are now great friends with Craig. "Percy it's okay, they didn't deserve_   _your friendship if they just turned against you like that!" Annabeth said hugging her boyfriend, though something seemed off she has been getting distant lately as have_ _Nico_ _and Clarisse._

_Percy being the seaweed brain he is had not yet noticed this or maybe he just tried to hide it._

_That night Percy could not fall asleep on he went to the forest to blow off some steam but was instantly on guard when a_ _twig_ _snapped and out stepped three figures._


	2. Chapter Two

 

Before Percy knew it he was pinned to a tree and Craig was standing in front of _him with an evil grin. The three figures moved closer where Percy could see them, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. There stood Clarisse,_ _Nico_ _, and Annabeth. Clarisse was first._

_"Your pathetic prissy, it was your fault Selena died, if you have never been born she would have still been alive." The daughter of Ares growled and punched him in the face, his stomach and kneed him in between the legs. He doubled over in pain but was yanked back up by the hair, and pierced into the stomach with maimer, Clarisse' electric spear._

"What the hell Percy your strong enough to fight them all off." Hades yelled at the Iris...memory?!?!?

Nico stepped _up next. "You promised to keep Bianca safe, but she died and it was all. your. fault." He said coldly, summon some skeletons who bet up Percy,_ Nico lastly _used the shadows to morph into a blade and cut him all down the length of his spine, which began oozing of a black substance._

Hades winced when he saw that, which meant what Nico did was rather painful and/or bad.

 _Next came the person Percy loved and hoped with all his might that she was going to help him. "I never loved you, you were just a rebound from Luke, your useless and pathetic, I can't believe you actually thought I loved you. You even said yourself that you never accomplished any of the things you did by yourself that you almost always had help, you took away our glory,_ _ **my**_ _glory, without my brain you would have died a long, long-time ago." She hissed then did something that hurt Percy more than what she,_ Nico and _Clarisse said and did._

_She kissed Craig, and he kissed back. When they pulled back she gave him one more peck on the lips and said the words Percy dreaded to hear._

_"I love you, Craig."_

_Percy's heart felt as though it has been ripped out, thrown into the river_ Styx, _then given to eagles to be picked at, then torn and sewn back together, and that was only part of what it felt like._

 _Annabeth turned to Percy with an evil grin as did_ Nico and _Clarisse. They each took out daggers and began carving into Percy's skin._

_Unloved, useless, pathetic, pawn, weak, ugly, stupid, liar, murderer and monster._

Were the words _carved into Percy's skin and with that, Craig wrapped his arm around_ _Annabeth's_  waist and they all walked off high-fiving _each other as they left Percy to bleed out._

_What they forgot was that Percy could heal with water so he summoned some water from the sea nearby and he was healed and cleaned of blood. But he still had the scars, as a reminder of this night, and what he is..._

_A monster and a murderer._

_He sneaked into his cabin only to notice that Craig was fast asleep, so Percy changed quickly into some fresher clothes, took the box containing ring he got_ Hephaestus to _create, He opened it._

Athena, Aphrodite, Hera and some other Goddesses gasped at the beautiful ring. "He designed it himself and I just created it." Hephaestus said looking proud of his work but also upset.

_It was a silver ring, with an owl in the middle with diamonds for eyes, then on the inside of the ring it said; Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl 2gether 4ever, I love you._

_He wrote a note explaining what the ring is and opened the Athena cabin window that just so happened to be by_ Annabeths bed _and placed it on her pillow._

_Tears rimmed the edges of the demigods eyes as he left camp half blood without looking back. He decided to go to his mothers' apartment._

_Sally was always so kind and understanding, he called blackjack and they flew off to her place. When he opened the door the kitchen light was on though there was no sound from there._

_Frowning Percy went forward to investigate, the sight in the kitchen made Percy sick. His mom, stepfather Paul and one-year-old sister, River, dead on the floor. By the looks of it tortured before they were allowed to go to the underworld. On the table, there was a note_

though nobody could read it over Percy's head, so they decided to ask him later, the images stopped Just as wished for death.

Poseidon waved his hand and Percy appeared with his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face. He seemed to notice the change and looked up to see everyone looking at him Sympathetically, even Ares.

Hestia ran over and hugged him, for an eight-year-old child she almost killed him and let go when his face went purple. "Percy, what did the note say?" Poseidon asked slowly in case his son was going to break down but was surprised to see his face red with rage and the ground begin to shake.

"Poseidon?" Zeus asked but Poseidon just pointed to his son who looked ready to burst, even Poseidon was having trouble trying to stop the earthquake his son was creating. Percy took out a scrunched up piece of paper and threw it at his father.

Poseidon cringed when he opened the piece of paper to see it written in red ink.

"The bastard wrote it in their blood!"


	3. Chapter Three

"The Bastard wrote in their blood." Percy spat angrily, there was so much venom in his voice that it made even the Gods shiver involuntarily. Zeus turned to his brother, Poseidon, who was now also red with rage, trying his best not to cause an earthquake himself. The God of the sea passed the note to his brother who was attempting to read it over his shoulder. Zeus cleared his throat and began to read out loud.

"Dear _Brother_ ,

I hope you enjoy the little surprise,

It was a great pleasure in killing them, your sister went first, then your step-father. You should have heard your mothers screams and pleas for me to stop. Music to my ears, sorry for not waiting for you so you could listen too, I just wasn't able to wait.

with hate,

C.D."

"Now you know why I wish to die, so will you fulfil that wish or do I have to do it my self?" Percy asked. Zeus looked over to his daughter, Artemis. After a long three minutes, Zeus clears his throat. "If we gave you a job and a reason to live, would you accept?" He asked his nephew, who despite popular belief, he cares for and admires his loyalty and bravery. "Well, it depends on what the job is.." The young hero said worriedly. "Well, the job is to become my hunter's guardian, _boy_." By the tone of Artemis's voice, it was pretty clear that she didn't like the idea any more than Percy did. Percy thought about it. It wasn't the hunters that betrayed him, it was camp Half-Blood. Thalia will probably side with him, but she might go and destroy the Greek demigod camp. All in all, it was a good idea apart from staying with a bunch of dangerous, moody, man-hating females.

"I Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear upon the River Styx to protect Artemis and her Hunters even if I have to die to do so." He said seriously. The Gods were shocked by the fact he would die to protect the hunters but appreciated it anyway. "Now for the blessings." Aphrodite clapped happily and shot a pink beam of light at him, making many Goddess's blush when it faded. Hades blessed him, as did Poseidon, giving him more control over water.

Apollo blessed him so he can be better at archery because really, the worst archer in demigod history living with a bunch of skilled archers is unheard of. "Now for my blessing. You may choose a single animal to have the ability to transform into." Zeus boomed. Percy thought about it before replying. "A leopard." "And why would you choose that animal?" Athena asked with a small approving smile, in the corner Dionysus was beaming that he chose his sacred animal.

"Cats, in general, are what I would define as the stealthiest and most agile, but the leopard especially. whereas Cheetahs go for pure speed instead of stealth, leopards are able to sneak up to within yards of their prey and then pursue it with incredible strength, speed, and agility. Half the time the prey doesn't know what's chasing it. Jaguars are stockier than leopards, and therefore unable to execute manoeuvres as quickly, plus they live mostly in the rain forest where speed is restricted by plant growth. Lions and tigers may be powerful, but their size prevents them from being able to master the stealth and agility that a leopard possesses." Percy replied proudly. "In other words, they are freaking epic assassins." Percy muttered though everyone heard him and chuckled.

"Perseus?" Hera called after consulting with Hestia. "Yes, lady Hera?" He asked bowing respectfully. "Me and Hestia were wondering, ummm, would you like to become our champion?" To say Percy was shocked was an understatement, he was too shocked to speak which Hera took as a rejection. "Ugh, I'm sorry it was a stupid idea." She muttered. "I would be honoured to become your champion lady Hera, and Lady Hestia." Percy said sending a smile in Hera's direction. She grinned and she and Hestia sent a beam of light hitting him in the chest.

"From my blessing, you can now summon home cooked meals and control fire as well as teleportation with fire." Hestia told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And if you ever need a place to think just go to a hearth, thanks to my blessing it will be even more calming." She said smiling. "And with my blessing you can now communicate through mind-messaging like the Gods, you can read, mortals, demigods and some Titans, monsters and Gods minds, and you can prevent people from penetrating or controlling your mind." She smiled and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek also.

The Gods began flashing out until it was only Artemis and Percy left.

"Come on _boy_ , we have to go back to camp." Artemis snarled. Percy nodded so Artemis grabbed his shoulder roughly, and Percy tried his best to hide the pain from a scar on it, and they disappeared in a bright light.


	4. Chapter Four

For the past week Percy felt like a slave, he cooked, cleaned, sharpened arrows and did all sorts of chores instead of the hunters. Most of the hunters seemingly hated him, which he perfectly understood, man-hating females and there he was on their territory, but mostly only two hunters were at least trying to be civilized to him, though one more secretly than the other. 

Obviously one of the girls was Thalia Grace, his cousin. The other one was Faith Yamagata, who just so happened to be his half-sister, which he was thankful didn't hate him. He didn't really know much about her, except that obviously she had bad experiences with males, otherwise she probably would not be here, unless, of course, there was the option that she actually wanted to be a hunter. Faith had shoulder length dark brown hair, which she usually had tied into a side braid, she reminded Percy of another hunter from one of the mortal movies that he went to see in the cinema with Annabeth. Katniss Everdeen. she was lean, agile and 5' tall, unlike him she had dark brown eyes but if you looked closely enough you could see lots of sea green and blue flecks that made up her eyes. She and him often met after sundown when all the other hunters went to sleep, and would wander away from the hunters on guard, often to go to a river or a water source of some sorts, where he told her of his adventures or just talk about the most random things.

Percy never tried to push her into telling him about her past as he knew she would tell him when she grew more comfortable with him. Faith was the only one apart from Artemis who knew of what happened and how he came to be the 'Guardian of the Hunters', which he felt was more like 'Slave of the Hunters'. He wanted to tell Thalia, he truly did, and it wasn't like he didn't trust her, it was more of that he didn't want her going all angry and to say the truth, scary. 

He faced, titans, giants, Gaea, two great prophecies, stood up to the Gods, but one thing he did not want to come across, was an angry Thalia Grace. He felt as though he could trust Faith with his life, despite barely knowing her. Now enough of that and let's get to the present. 

 

The rest of the hunters seemed to make it their duty to make Percy's time here a living Hades, they did everything from, pranks, shooting arrows at him, and just making fun of him. Like really it wasn't his fault he was a dude who had to guard a bunch man-hating girls...oh wait...it was, he, after all, did say yes when Zeus suggested it, and man, does he regret that decision now. But then again he would have never known that he even had a sister.

"Three hundred arrows done." Percy announced as he carried the sack of newly sharpened arrows to the hunters. Artemis took one out and examined it, looking a little proud. He finally mastered it, he could finally sharpen arrows without hurting himself or be snapping the arrows in half...by accident of course.

"Did you wash the clothes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Clean the tents?"

"Yes."

"Feed the wolves?"

"Yes, I did everything you told me to do."

Percy replied, he wanted to end this conversation before he became agitated, and said something he would really regret.

"Fine, you're free for the rest of the day." After Artemis told him that, Percy instantly changed into his leopard form and ran to the nearest water source, a lake. His black fur gleamed in the moonlight and his eyes sparkled in his reflection. He changed back and just sat at the bottom of the lake, watching fish swim by, as he thought about the most random of things.

"Someone enjoyed being in the water, huh?" A voice said as Percy emerged with a wide grin on his face from being in the water.


	5. Chapter Five

Percy looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Hera and Hestia standing on the shore. He swam over to them and bowed. "Lady Hestia, Lady Hera, what are you doing here?" He asked. "No need for the formalities Perseus, and stand up. We came here to check on you, after all, you are staying with Artemis and her hunters." Hera stated. Nodding Percy stood up before a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Well if we are going to be skipping formalities then you may as well call me Percy." The two goddesses nodded, smiling slightly, he seems to be happier and getting back to his old self since they last saw him. 

"Do you like it here?" Hestia asked her champion softly. Thinking about it, Percy actually didn't mind it here, it would be even better without the bullying and all the chores, but he at least gets to spend quality time with his cousin and his half-sister...in secret!. Yes off course Percy was slightly off around Faith at the beginning. But that was expected. He just found out he had a half-brother, and he ended up being a jerk, killing his family, turning his friends against him, the list goes on, and on, and on. 

"Yes, it's okay here, better than  _there_." Was Percy's reply. "Good, we have gifts for you." Hera said and held out her hands, summoning the said gifts. First appeared a bow and a quiver of arrows. "These aren't your ordinary bow and arrows, and you shall find that out in time." Hestia explained. Even by the looks of it, Percy knew they weren't, they weren't made of wood and celestial bronze like back at Camp Half-Blood, nor were they made out of silver like the hunts, or gold like Apollo's. Instead, the bow was different shades of yellows, reds, and oranges...like fire and the arrows were different teals, blues like a peacock. Percy took out one arrow and inspected it. It was lighter than any arrow he has ever held. He tried to bend it, only to find it un-bendable. 

"They can't break, and can cut through practically anything." Hera explained.

"Thank you." Percy said sincerely. The two goddesses chuckled. "We're not finished yet." Hestia told him and handed him a sword. It looked exactly like Riptide, only instead of a trident it had a flame design on it and the handle was red also. It seemed to be made out of silver, celestial bronze, _and_ imperial gold. "We saw that you didn't Anaklusmos anymore, so we decided a sword would do you good." Hestia said. It was true, Percy stopped using Riptide after Camp Half-Bloods betrayal. The sword was almost like a constant reminder to him. Every battle he fought with Riptide he had his ' _family_ ' by his side, now it felt like his sword betrayed him also. So now it just lays in his tent collecting dust. 

"If you ever need a place to stay you are welcome to stay at our palaces, and of course, your fathers. Good-Bye.....Percy." Hera said and hugged him, then gave him a kiss on his forehead and flashed away to Zeus knows where, probably back to Olympus. Hestia just gave him a hug and whispered. "If you ever need a place to think, the hearth would be the best choice or the water." And she also disappeared in a burst of flames. Percy took his new weapons and left, going back to the camp site. Thalia saw him and ran over to him. 

"Where were you, you were gone for four hours." She said then noticed his new weapons. "And where did you get them?" She pointed. "Hera and Hestia gave them to me." And handed them to Thalia who seemed eager to examine them. "Dinner is about to start kelp head." She smirked when she handed them back. "And I want the usual by the way." 

To say the truth sometimes he hated being able to summon home cooked meals.

Percy didn't understand why they would give him a bow with arrows when he couldn't shoot to save his life, Thalia and Faith tried to teach him but almost ended up in the infirmary because of it, so the gave up. At least his life seemed to be looking up again.


	6. Chapter Six

Percy had a plan!

A rather stupid plan!

That may result in like eighteen angry teenage females and a goddess.

He, to say the truth, was getting fed up with the 'bullying', and he decided to put an end to it by leaving.  _You don't miss something until it's gone right?_ Obviously, he was going to return on like a week, a month...a year...no just kidding, but seriously though, he was leaving.

In the middle of the night when the girls were asleep, he left them a note in  _his_ tent. It was bad enough Thalia and Faith were probably going to kill him for leaving but, if he entered the girls tent while they were  _asleep_ , not so good for Percy.

He grabbed his bow, sword, the ones that Hestia and Hera gave him, and left. He made sure to transform into his leopard form, which was a sleek black leopard with greenish, yellow eyes, and with that, he ran. Once he was sure he was far enough away, he teleported, part of the power that Hestia blessed him with. The fire engulfed him, and as it was his first time he completely forgot about him being immune to fire. He shut his eyes as tight as he could and his mind began panicking. But the pain and heat never came instead he just felt the fire licking his skin, tickling him. Suddenly the tickling stopped and upon opening his eyes he saw Hestia and Hera standing there with amused smiles.

"How did you know I would be here?" He questioned. "Perseus we watch over you, your our champion, we can hardly just leave you alone. It may not seem like it but we gods care for you, more than we really should." Hestia told him gently. Percy nodded and then explained to him about why he 'ran' when they asked. "Yeah..and that's how I am here." He ended his story. "We had a thought." Hestia began. "While you are on this so called 'run', you could save other kids as the hunters cannot be in multiple places at once, except when they split up, and even that way they are usually hunting monsters. So you could save them, and bring them to the hunters, camp half-blood, or assist them to Lupa." Hera finished.

Percy agreed to what they said and camped out at Hestia's palace for that night. Tomorrow he would have his first 'mission' and he would have to tell Apollo and Zeus about why he left the Hunters alone.

***

"YOU WHAT!" Apollo yelled at Percy angrily, making him wince at the amount of volume first thing in the morning. It probably was not a good idea to start off with:  _'I left the Hunters!'_ Yup, definitely not.

"No, no, not like  _that_ -" He was cut off by Zeus. "Then like  _wha_ t?" Percy sent a playful glare at Hera and Hestia who were watching him with amused expressions, Hera sniggering at him occasionally.

"I will still be keeping an eye on them with the offer ladies  _Hestia and Hera_ gave me." He explained, making Zeus decide to interrogate Hestia and Hera now, while he was free to leave.

Hera told him that there was a couple kid around Manhattan that would need his help. One, in fact, lived by where his mother lived...before she... He changed into some more comfortable clothes and teleported into an alleyway by his old home. Entering the building he made his way up to the second floor where he could, unfortunately, hear screams of both pain and terror.

"She's a pretty one isn't she?" He heard a man ask. "Uh-huh. How much you want for her?" Percy didn't even bother listening to the rest of the conversation before he barged into the flat, knocking the door down in the process. He decided against using his sword as he recently found out that I can light on fire.   
And as many times he blew up schools and or set them on fire, he didn't want to kill the men, well he did but he didn't want to scare the girl, whom he now saw looked only about nine. The two men looked at him in shock before glaring at him and getting ready to fight.

One was a scrawny man, he looked a little like the girl, so he assumed it was her father or something, the other man was more built, but not that much. Easy opponents, he faults battles against stronger looking enemies before, heck he managed to 'kill' a Minotaur without any training.

The more built looking man attacked him first. This is one of the tactics he never understood. They would be more powerful working together, and if they attacked at the same time it would cause some difficulties, nothing Percy couldn't handle off course.

He ducked, and the man flew past him and like an idiot and in the cliché cartoons, rammed his head into the wall. Rolling his eyes at the amateur he easily knocked out the two men and moved them aside. He bent down and saw the girl who hid under the table. She had soft brown eyes and chestnut colored hair. Freckles covered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. His eyes softened when he saw her tear stained face and blood shot eyes.

When he reached his hand out to her she flinched away. "Leave me alone." She muttered, even she was shocked at her courage. Percy smiled. He could tell that she was gonna be a fighter, there was an unyielding fire in her eyes that would be practically impossible to put out.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, your mother told me to save you." He said softly. He didn't want to scare the girl by breaking her the whole news about Greek Gods instantly. He could still remember his own shock like it was yesterday, he thought Grover and his mother had gone crazy.

"My mom left me with dad because she didn't want me." She snapped and wiped at her tears furiously. She recoiled and her hands flew to her face as if she thought he was gonna hit her. "I promise I wouldn't hurt you, and I can promise you that your mother didn't abandon you, she is just a very important lady and couldn't." He said trying to explain.

"You know, I know this group of girls, and they are just like you, many of them were hurt by men in their past and now they fight them, they protect other children, mainly girls. You can join them if you want, some of the girls might be your half sisters,  _or_ you could." Percy gulped, this didn't go unnoticed by the girl, but she kept quiet. "To this camp, called Camp half-blood, there will be boys there, but you will also learn to fight."

The girl pondered it before asking. "Who is my mom?"

"Have you heard of the Greek Gods and Goddesses?" Percy questioned. The girl nodded slowly. "Well, their  _real._ I  _know_ sounds cray cray, right? My dads Poseidon God of the Seas and Earthquakes, I am also Hera and Hestia's champion." He explained. She nodded and giggled when he said cray cray. "Prove it." She demanded, though not with the same attitude as before. Nodding Percy pointed a finger at the tap and water burst out of the pipes, creating intricate swirls before disappearing back into the pipes as though nothing happened.

The in brunette stared at where the water once was in awe. "Who do you think my mom is?" She asked giddily. Percy shrugged. "I don't know, you could be any of theirs, you could be a daughter of Aphrodite, or maybe Demeter. It could be any of them."

He sat there and let her take all this new information in, knocking the two men put again while doing so. "So do you want to go to the Camp, or do you want to go to Artemis' Hunters?" He asked her. Yet again she saw him hesitate when mentioning this camp, and his hand touched his stomach automatically, where, unknown to her was the faint electric blue scar.

She was not stupid, she knew that he didn't like the camp, and clearly something bad happened there to him, and if the boy who saved her didn't like it, then neither did she.

"The Hunters!" She told him. He nodded and stood up when she tried to follow, she gasped at the pain but in her foot. It seemed broken to Percy and he was amazed at how she was able to sit quietly and not complain about it while they were talking. He picked her up and held her in a way that she would be comfortable, without hurting her foot.

He decided it would be best to walk to the camp while he was on these missions as the kids would be overwhelmed if he teleported after finding out about the Gods and what not. Percy resisted the urge to lay her back down and beat her father up once he noticed how light she was. He was about to summon her some cookies at least as a snack until he noticed that she was falling asleep.

"Lily...my names Lily." She mumbled before she fell asleep. Percy smiled gently and walked out, careful not to raise suspicion. After all not every day you see a seventeen-year-old guy carrying a nine-year-old, sleeping girl with a broken leg.


	7. Chapter Seven

Percy got Hestia to send him another tent while Lily was asleep and then he managed to trek to the edge of the forest by the time she awoke, so it was easier for him to give her a proper meal. He made sure to get deep enough so they were away from the road.

"Are you not tired?" Lily asked him. Percy shook his head, lying to her. In fact, he  _was_ tired but he just didn't show it. He found an area large enough to fit the tent as well as conveniently having a fallen log where she could sit while he got everything ready.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked her. "I don't mind." Percy was not taking that for an answer, he was determined on giving her a proper meal consisting of what  _she_ wants. "No, _what do you want to eat_. Pick anything and a drink." Lily could already tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't giving up. Sighing she gave in. "A glass of milk with mashed potatoes and gravy...and maybe some pork with that...but I don't get how you w-" she was cut short by her exact order appearing in front of her. Her mouth was open in shock and was beginning to water at the sight and smell of the hot food. "What?...but?..how?" She asked. "One of the perks of being blessed by Hestia, I can summon home cooked meals, now you eat up while I set up the tent so you can sleep."

"What 'bout you?" She frowned. "I will explain when you're done eating because I  _really_ need to set this tent up." He said. She nodded and he got to work. After a couple struggles, he was finally done and Lily was stuffed with food and was red faced after watching him struggle. After living with the Hunters for a month a bit already, he  _still_ couldn't put up a tent.

"Now explain."

"Okay, so you know the way I told you all the Greek gods are real?" Lily nodded. "Well with that you get the rest of the package. Meaning monsters, like Medusa, the Minotaur, giants you know the usual, so  _we,_ the demigods, fight them. Now there is this thing called  _Mist_ that stops the mortals from seeing all of the Mythological things, but a rare few are born being able to see through it. There is also a Roman demigod camp, and they're like us only have the Roman side of the gods and are more warrior like and stuff and their gods are meaner." He explained.

She questioned him more, and he ended up telling him about Luke Castellan, the war with Kronos and the war with Gaea, about his quests. As much as it pained him to talk about his once upon a time friends and more, he still told Lily of it, leaving out the part of their betrayal.

He carried Lily into the tent and let her sleep. Once she was asleep he went out his sword and bow at hand and he spent the rest of the night on watch or soothing Lily from nightmares.

***

Hera informed him using IM, on where the Hunters were now. "I'm sorry for keeping you awake all night." Lily apologized for like the millionth time and to say the truth it was beginning to annoy the Hades out of Percy. "You didn't keep me up Lils, I was gonna stay awake either way. Unless of course... You wanted to wake up in the underworld... _Dea_ d!" He said emphasizing the fact that she would be dead if any monsters  _had_ arrived last night, except for two hellhounds. "You know Perce, I feel like we have a connection. Ya know. I feel like your my big brother." Lily stated, popping another pancake in her mouth as he carried her a little bit.

An idea came to Percy's head, and he felt like such an idiot for not thinking of it sooner. He could either;

1: call upon Apollo and he could heal her leg.

Or

2: heal it with his water powers...when they find a water source.

"Apollo?" Percy called. Lily looked at Percy weirdly. "You can just call upon the gods whenever you need them?" She asked.

"No. I just happen to be ummm...acquainted... With them." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I wouldn't say  _acquainted_  exactly, more like frenemies," Apollo said when he flashed in, his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.


	8. Chapter Eight

Percy looked at Apollo with a smirk. "Apollo, the whole, um,  _glare_ and  _dark_ look does not do well for you, I think that's more Hades and Zeus' thing, aren't you supposed to be the  _sun_ God...like all sunshine and daisies?" Percy said with an 'awkward' cough and chuckle.

"Loooook, the only reason I called you here is to ask if you could possibly, heal Lily's foot," Percy said before Apollo gets angrier. "Fine." He said and looked at Lily with soft eyes, not wanting to scare her. Apollo placed a hand on her foot, and a bright glow emitted from his hand. Percy frowned when he saw Lily's face contort into one of pain, he knew already that it was not going to be a pleasant experience, but he hoped it wasn't too sore for her. As quick as the glow came it left and Lily's face relaxed. "Try to walk," Apollo commanded gently. Nodding Lily stood up and began walking normally though there was still a slight limp. "The limp is normal it will be gone soon, it's just an aftermath of the healing process and her body is just getting used to it as it was healed rather quickly." The sun god explained. Lily nodded and sat back down waiting for Percy. 

"And you! When are you returning to the camp?" Apollo snapped at Percy. Before, Percy would have thought that Apollo was referring to Camp Half-blood, but now he knew that he was referring to Artemis' camp site, wherever they are now. "I don't know, not long though, just a couple of weeks, I'm sure they will be fine Apollo they survived this long without me and they can survive longer, They are tough and scary as much as I hate to admit it. I am just gonna help some more kids and help them to the appropriate place, and I shall be back. I don't see the need of you to get revenge on me as the girls will probably kill me for leaving, mostly Faith and Thalia." Apollo nodded and with a small smile directed towards Lily he left. 

"Now you don't have to carry me no more," Lily said happily as she hopped up. "Where we off to now?" She questioned her brotherly figure. "I am gonna teach you how to defend yourself for now, just in case," Percy replied and took out his bow handing it to Lily, he knew the basics from his time with the hunters so he could help her. With the help of the bows magical properties, it shrunk to just the correct size, so it would not be too big for the nine-year-old. 

"Turn your body side ways." He told her and began showing her the correct stance. "Lift the bow up and make sure that your arm is straight, close one eye and draw the string back to your ear." He whispered as he saw a deer. "Now take a deep breath and release it as you let go of the string." He continued keeping his eye on the deer. Taking a deep breath she released it as the arrow flew straight at the deer, getting it in its hind leg. Not where she was aiming for but she still hit her target managing to slow it down. "Great job, better than me." Percy grinned and ruffled her hair, she glared at him playfully trying her best to flatten it again. 

"Well I guess seeing as we already shot it down, we may as well make food from it, instead of wasting it," Percy muttered. He knew that if Artemis found out she would hurt him for killing a wild animal for no reason what so ever. As Percy began to relight the fire, which was proving some difficulty as his natural instinct was to put out the fire when his hand went up in flames, Lily walked carefully to the deer on which Percy the landed a final blow with his sword. She felt bad for killing it and from some of the stories from Percy where he told her that they ended up killing other demigods in battles she was worried that she would not be able to do that. 

She placed a hand on the deer and the grass and some flower began growing rapidly from the ground around her, almost as though making a cocoon. A gold-ish yellow glow appeared around her and she began freaking out. "PERCY?" She called desperately, tears pooling in her eyes as the plants continued to grow. She felt two strong arms envelop her into a hug and Percy muttering soothing words into her ear. "It's alright, that was just your magic powers, just like I can control water and now fire you can control plants and stuff. You were claimed by your mom which explains the glow." He said and pointed above her head where a holographic image of wheat floated. 

"Your mom is Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, fertility and the Harvest."


	9. Chapter Nine

"Your mom is Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, fertility and the Harvest," Percy told her with a small smile. Lily wiped her tears and looked up at him, her eyes puffy. "Really?" She asked softly. He nodded and hugged her. "I was so scared Perce! I didn't know what to do!" She whimpered softly. "It's okay Lily, I'll protect you. I may not always be there, but if you're ever in trouble I will go through Tartarus again if it means saving you." He whispered in her ear. I'm such a short amount of time she became like a little sister to him, he swore to himself the day he saved her that he would make sure she didn't meet the same fate his family did.

"You're the best big brother ever." She blurted out. Percy grinned. "Well, you're okay, not too annoying." He joked. "Nah just messing with ya kiddo, you are the best little sister I could ask for." He told her and got up. "By the way, you can keep the bow! I'm not really a great fan of them, I prefer to use my sword." He told her and began packing up for another journey, hopefully, the last one.

"Bye Lil, I promise I'll be back soon." He whispered in her ear. They weren't too far away from Artemis's camp and it was time to say goodbye to Lily. "Pinky Promise?" She muttered sticking her pinky out. Percy smiled and wrapped his around hers. "Pinky promise." He agreed. "Oh and Lily..try and convince them not to kill me when I get back." He added. She giggled and nodded running into the camp with her bow on her back. Percy watched her for a minute before turning into his leopard form and running off to find other kids.

It has been three weeks since Percy last spoke to Lily, he managed to deliver many children to the camps, and he decided it was time for him to return to Artemis and the Hunters. Percy has been dreading this day since he left them and hopefully Lily, by his request, managed to convince the Hunters not to kill him.

He decided on just casually walking into the camp, as you do when there is most likely slightly over a dozen of hormonal teenage girls angry at you... But then again why would they be angry? Sure he understands why Thalia and Faith would be angry, Lily wouldn't be as she knew where he was and stuff, but the rest? They hated his guts so Percy guessed he didn't have to worry about them.

It was getting dark and he knew that they were probably going to be eating dinner about now. He carefully made his way to Lily who was sharpening the arrows at the time and crept up behind her. He put his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the forest. Now that he thought about it, it was a bad idea. "Shhhh, Lils it's me, Percy." He whispered making her muffled screams stop and his hand now had thin trails of blood from her long nails scratching him.

"What the Hades, Perce, I thought it was someone trying to kill me or something...I thought it was my Dad." She whispered looking down as tears welled up in her eyes. Percy instantly pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Lily, I didn't mean to scare you like that, I just didn't know how to get you to me without attracting anyone's attention." He explained. The daughter of Demeter nodded as she pulled away and a plan formed in her head.

"I have an idea, they won't hurt you if you're with me, so carry me." She commanded pushing him to stand up and attempted to climb up him and failing. Percy chuckled and picked her up, placing her on his shoulders.   
"Guys look who I found," Lily yelled as he walked to the camp fire where everyone just sat down. Things along the lines of:  _'I thought he was dead' ... Or....'he has the nerve to come back or' or...._

"PERCY JACKSON!" His cousins and sisters angry voices bellowed. Percy cringed and looked towards them sheepishly.   
"Hey girls!"


	10. Chapter Ten

Percy turned around and looked at Faith and Thalia, their angry faces making him want to run screaming with his hands in the air, just like they would in some cartoons. He took a step back and took Lily off of his shoulders holding her in such a way that made her his human shield.

"You put Lily down right now and let us kill you." Faith growled. "No, you can't kill Percy," Lily whined and wrapped her arms around the son of Poseidon's neck. "Okay we won't kill you...we'll just hurt you...really...really..bad," Thalia said in a scarily low voice as she brought out her bow. Percy whispered something to Thalia who nodded in return. Before anyone could even blink Lily was standing on the ground and Thalia and Faith were chasing and shooting at a sleek black leopard, yelling profanities that made the older girls block the younger one's ears.

Percy could just imagine all the Gods sitting on their thrones, with popcorn and 3D glasses on, their feet kicked onto some sort of footrests, cheering for either the girls or him...probably the girls, the Gods are like that. They probably want to see him get beat up. He sighed, best to get this over and done with, just as he changed an arrow was lodged into his right shoulder and the Faith crashed into him, sending him toppling. "Oh Holy Hera, that hurts." Percy groaned. "Are you try to call me fat?" Faith questioned. "Oh my gods, no, NO, I would never, no, I meant the arrow that is sort of stuck in my shoulder...and the same one you happen to be pushing." He groaned. "Sorry." She muttered, moving her hand away from the arrow.

"Your back?" A voice said from above them. Percy and Faith looked up to see the auburn-haired goddess looking down at them. Artemis, to say the least, was not angry. To say the truth at first she was happy that he left along with the other girls, but after a few days, they began missing the makes company. The way he did all the chores without complaining, entertained some of them by being the prank victim, and so on. Secretly Artemis was glad he came back, not that she would show it.

"Here." She said handing Percy some ambrosia after he stood up. "Thank you milady." He replied after he ate it and Thalia yanked out the arrow, which hurt. "There are still chores that need to be done." The goddess said and walked off. The three girls snickered (Thalia, Faith, and Lily)

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." He muttered under his breath. "Watcha guys want for dinner?" He asked the hunters. Soon they were all eating and Percy decided to start on the arrows as he wasn't that hungry. Just as he was about to sit down he heard a yelp of pain in the distance, probably far away but thanks to his hearing because of his ability to transform into a leopard he has been able to hear it. And yet again without telling the camp, he changed into a leopard and ran in the direction.

Once Percy reached the area he heard the yelp he saw a pile of rocks and whimpering coming from underneath it. It took him a bit to move the said rocks but when he did he found a wolf pup with its paw, which had been previously stuck under a rock, bleeding profusely. "Shit." He cursed, taking off his shirt and placing the pup in it, before picking up the corners and tying them together in order to make something that will hold the pup while he runs back to camp, and with that he transformed back into his leopard form and pup comment at the bottom. 

He saw the girls just finishing their dinner, so he sprinted up to Artemis. "Can you help him?" He asked, ignoring glares that were sent his way as he lay the pup gently down, unravel the, now, ruined t-shirt. "Yeah, but his foot as badly broken, and I can't give him any ambrosia either as he will disintegrate." Percy nodded. "Just help him, please."


	11. Chapter Eleven

The pup stayed at the camp with Percy, following the demigod everywhere. They were currently trying come up with a name. "Lil, why don't you pick a name?" Percy asked the girl. Lily thought about it and began spewing out names.

"Fluffy!"

"Silver!"

"...Hurricane!"

"Yes, Hurricane, Cane for short!" Percy exclaimed as Hurricane yapped happily upon hearing his name. "You do realize he needs to learn to hunt as well and has to be taken care of!" Faith said as she watched Percy and Lilly run around like crazy people with Cane chasing them. "He can learn that from our wolves, I'm sure Silver would accept him into her pack, if not, Lady Lupa could possibly train him, he would grow to be a great warrior," Artemis said as she watched the three running around. Now it was Lilly and Hurricane chasing Percy who sprayed them with water that he summoned from a river not too far from the camp.

That night at the campfire Artemis stood up to announce something. "The Roman demigods are hosting a party at camp Jupiter, gods and demigods invited so we will be going there tomorrow. Let's show them how it's done." She smirked as everyone cheered.

Percy instead just looked around worriedly, Artemis, Faith, Lily, and Thalia noticed this. "It'll be fine, they can't-do anything with the gods there, as well as camp Jupiter," Artemis assured.

"Who can't-do what?" Thalia and Faith said simultaneously. Lily just sat on Percy's lap and hugged him, already knowing of his story. Percy hesitated, all eyes were on him now, and to say the truth all the Hunters were worried, they had grown used to him. "They deserve to know Perce," Lily whispered. And so Percy explained everything that happened, his voice cracking when he spoke about Annabeth and Craig.

"I'm going to kill them." His sister and cousin growled as they stood up. What surprised Percy was that after the story the Hunters tackled him and hugged him, some had tears in their eyes. "Can we see the scars?" Phoebe asked, unusually shy. Percy nodded and took off his hoodie and T-shirt revealing all his scars. The blue tinted scar was still prominent and blue."I can't believe Annabeth would do this, I thought she loved you." Thalia whispered sadly as she carefully traced his scars. "I thought she did too," Percy whispered looking down. Then an unknown surge of anger went through him. "We went through Tartarus together, dammit." He growled and kicked a random rock on the ground, tears sprung in his eyes and Thalia hugged him as he sobbed into her shoulder. Recounting the story took its toll on him, leaving him an emotional wreck... Again. "I swear, any of them get near you tomorrow I'll kill them." Faith swore as she side hugged him. "I never thought that Jason would do this," Thalia whispered her eyes wide. All her friends, people she thought she knew were actually horrible people. Her own brother, Annabeth whom was both her sister and best friend.

"It's alright Thalia," Percy said to her hugging her. The daughter of Zeus chuckled. "It should actually be me telling you that, I just can't believe they would do that." Then realization dawned on her and she punched him. In the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" He growled as he looked at her, clutching his shoulder. "WHY DID YOU GO AND ASK FOR DEATH! WHY DIDNT YOU COME TO ME? HUH?" She yelled and slowly advanced towards him. "Well, ummmm, I don't know?" Percy said. "Just because I feel bad for you I will not kill you, but I will get revenge." She muttered darkly, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. Percy nodded and gulped as he walked back into his tent, an oblivious Hurricane following him.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It was finally time to go to the party. Percy got dressed in simple clothing with a T-shirt that says ' _Gosh being a princess is exhausting_ ' because...why not. "Percy!" Poseidon grinned as he hugged his son. "Hi, dad."

"Sooo, Percy, a little bird told us that you draw." Hera smirked indicating to herself and Hestia when she said ' _us_ '. The demigod blushed as the gods and Hunters looked to him. "Kelp head you never told us you could draw." Faith gushed. "Here look." Said the queen of the gods as she made his sketchbook appear. Percy's face was extremely red, probably brighter than Rudolph's nose.

Everyone who looked at them ' _oohed_ '' and ' _ahhed_ '. The last picture was by far everyone's favorite. It was a painting of a raven carrying a black rose in its beak, flying towards a forest that was engulfed in flames. The sunset was painted perfectly, with a mixture of pinks, purples, oranges, yellows, and whatnot. "This is beautiful Percy," Artemis whispered. "Do you have any other ones?" Athena asked, still in awe of the art displayed by Percy. "Yeah, I have four more, I'm still working on one of them," Percy replied, looking down. Some of the Hunters were in tears.

In Percy's sketchbook, he painted his dreams so he doesn't forget and also important events in his life, that made him feel a very strong emotion. One of those moments being Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo's death. In Zoe's death, drew Artemis leaning over her dying huntress, lieutenant and friend, tears in her eyes as the light in Zoe's eye's faded and her soul went to the underworld awaiting to be judged.

For Bianca, he drew her holding the Hades mythologic figurine in her hands with an angry  _Talos_ in the background. A silvery glow was painted around her and a small smile featured on her determined face.

"Can we see them?" Hestia asked gently. Percy nodded and told Hera to summon his backpack. She did so, and Percy pulled out a new sketchpad and showed them the first page.

On it was a picture of him running away from what seems to be the Hunters, grinning as they chased him with false angry faces, though they could tell it was fake as some were wearing small smiles.

The next one was a black leopard running through a forest, a small grey wolf running beside him, trying to keep up. "Whose that?" Poseidon asked, pointing to the pup. The Hunters and Percy snickered as they thought of the energetic pup. "That's Hurricane, my new friend. Found him in the forest stuck under a pile of rubble, probably left there from a storm." He explained. "Uh huh, I named him." Lily piped up proudly making everyone laugh, well except Ares.

They looked at the next picture. It was a selfie style group picture, it had all the Hunters in a group photo with Artemis, Faith, Percy, Thalia and Lily in the front. Lily And Percy were making silly faces at each other, while the three other females were laughing at them.

"I look amazing in that," Lily said and attempted to recreate the silly face again, yet again making everyone laugh at here, this time Ares managed a small smile though it vanished in a millisecond. "Last but not least."

This was his last picture, still not finished, though he has very little left to do. Just touch up on shading and put some more detail on the full moon. Instead of people like in the three previous ones, this one had five animals. A leopard, a wolf pup, a horse, an eagle and a Pheonix. The leopard was lying down with the pup curled up beside him. The horse's neck was resting on the leopards back while the two winged birds had their wings spread in the air. They were all by the edge of a cliff, as they looked up at the full moon, which the Phoenix seemed to be in the middle of. Even though it was an animal, in a picture Percy somehow managed to capture excitement coming from the Pheonix, almost as though it was grinning.

"That's me and Hurricane." He said pointing to the leopard and the Wolf. "That's Faith." He explained pointing to the horse. "The eagle is Thalia and the Pheonix is Lily."

"Why didn't you ever tell us that you could draw?" Aphrodite asked. "I didn't want any more attention, which I seemed to be getting a lot of before  _he_ came along. I never even wanted that much attention in the first place, now I'm sort of used to it. Also the fact that it never really came up in a conversation you know." He explained as he put his sketch pads away, sending a glare in Hera's direction as he took the first one. It was playful yet meaningful at the same time.

"So who's ready to party?" Three hints on who that was...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After that heart whelming moment of everyone staring at his drawings, Apollo stepped up a goofy grin on his face. "Whose ready to PARTAY?" He yelled, his voice magically modified so that everyone can hear him. Cheers erupted from the crowd, and with a click of his fingers music blasted through Camp Jupiter. Some daughters of Venus came over and dragged him away, though Thalia, Faith and Lily made sure to stay close by the in case a certain blonde bitch came close to Percy.

They even wore those shades that you see in movies, that's just how serious they were about this, along with getting their 'sister', Amelia, a daughter of Hephaestus, to make those earpieces. "Project keep Annabitch away from Percy has commenced!" Faith stated as they stationed themselves while still having fun. "Roger that, Agent Sea Turtle." Thalia and Lily replied.

"I have spotted the target, target is approaching." Lily, otherwise known as Agent Ivy. "Never mind false alarm just a daughter of Athena." She muttered a few seconds later. She heard sighs of relief from the other ends of the earpieces.

"What's it like on your end Agent Sparky?" Faith asked. "All clear Agent Sea Turtle."

Only then did they realise that they were standing merely three feet away from each other. Small, hardly noticeable, embarrassed blushes appeared on the three girls faces. "Umm yeah, I think I'm going to go over there for a bit, keep a look out you know," Lily muttered and ran off, to avoid the awkwardness. "Uh yeah, me too," Thalia said and went in the other direction. "Agent Sparky, I just came to the conclusion that me and Agent Ivy, have absolutely no idea what the target looks like, as you see THEY ALL LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!" Faith exclaimed. "She looks like a bitch and smells of betrayal and cheating scum," Thalia explained.

"Oh, thanks." Faith said happily. "Abort mission, abort mission. Striker  **(Percy)**  has spotted me and is suspicious, I repeat Striker has spotted me and is suspicious... At least I think he is, I don't know...shit, I think I see her, target is making her way over to the bar where  
Striker is currently sitting at." Lily panicked.

Instantly the other two 'agents' made their way over to where Agent Ivy said she was, where indeed Annabitch was about to strike a conversation with Percy.

"Hey Perce." She says casually, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Hey Annie, how's it goin'," Thalia exclaimed hopping in between her and Percy. Annabeth glared at Thalia before taking a smile. "Oh, hey Thals, what are you doing here." She exclaimed, hugging her 'best' friend. "It's a party, of course, I would be here. After all, everyone was invited." She said confused. Like really, she was hardly hunting elephants.

"I just thought that this wasn't your sort of thing, being a hunter and all." The Athena spawn said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Faith asked stepping up. "Well you know, aren't you supposed to be sitting by a campfire talking about how much you hate guys?" Annabeth snickered. "Dude, Percy was right, you really have changed," Thalia growled standing up, thumping her hand on the bar in the process. "Oh please, I beg you anything Percy would come back to me at any time." The blonde laughed. "Now he wouldn't, he's with us now, at least we treat him better than you did." Lily stepped up also. "Yeah right, you're a bunch of immortal, hormonal, girls who  _hate_ guys, why would you want  _him_ around?" Said a snobby unfamiliar voice, as its owners slung his arms over Faith and Thalia's shoulders.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Craig David's.

The stupid half brother that caused this in the first place. Faith and Thalia looked at him in disgust and shrugged him off. "Babe." He exclaimed and walked over to Annabeth, wrapping an arm around her waist making her giggle. " _This_  is Craig, he's a son of Poseidon." If Faith had a drink right now, she would have spit it out in shock. "That's Craig, the little bastard who caused this shit." She growled, glaring at the smug looking guy. 

"Language." Annabitch teased, wiggling her well-manicured finger in Faith's face. 

Thalia guessed that with the way she was acing that she was either 'brainwashed' by Davids or she spent too mush time with the children of Aphrodite. The daughter of Zeus was willing to bet that it was probably both. Agent Sea Turtle and Agent Sparky then felt something tapping there shoulder. They looked down at Lily and watched her nodded her head behind them. They turned to look and saw Percy approaching. "PERCY!" Annabeth exclaimed running up and hugging him, making everyone glare at her except for Craig, who was in fact, glaring at his half-brother. 

"Annabeth get off me, what the hell," Percy growled as he pushed her off. "But Perce, I thought that we had something special." She whined, tears pooling in her eyes. "Yes, thats the thing. We  _had_ something special, at least I thought it was and I thought that you thought so too. Now I just don't know what to think. You played me for a fool. To be honest with you, you're acting like such a slut nowadays. It feels like I don't even know who you are anymore. It feels like you were lying to me this whole time." He snapped, rubbing his temples in exasperation. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him 'heartbroken'. 

"But I love you!" She whimpered. Now it was Craig's turn to blow off some steam. "WHAT? Annie, babe, I thought you loved me, not him. I'm clearly so much better than him." He stated, flexing his non-existent muscles. "Of course I love you, sweety. It's just that Percy and I have history together and...Never mind him, you know hat lets just go and have fun. This is a party after all." She said flashing Craig a smile and dragged him. Before they disappeared out of sight, Craig flashed Percy a triumphant smirk and faded disappeared into the crowd. 

"I see what you meant Kelp-head," Thalia muttered, while Faith just stood there for a moment deep in thought. "Wait a second, why was I Agent  _Sea Turtle_?"

Lily and Thalia looked at each other with smirks. "Because you're a little bit slow." Percy just looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?" He asked. "Yes, it is critical information that is key to your survival," Thalia said and dragged him off, the girls following as they danced. 

Not too long later, Apollo walked on stage, a smirk on his face.

 

The smirk on Apollo's face did not give Percy a good feeling. He felt that whatever Apollo had planned next would involve him somehow and of course, he was right.

Apollo had announced that demigods and willing gods will be chosen to come up and sing. "I will pick the first person." He announced seeking a glance at Percy.  _Uh o_ h, Percy thought.

"Perseus Jackson, get up here." Thalia and Faith sniggered while Lily grabbed his hand and began dragging him to the stage. He told Apollo the song after sending many glares and damning the god to the depths of Tartarus in his head, he began singing.

_"Oh,_   
_Well imagine,_   
_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_   
_And I can't help but to hear,_   
_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_   
_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,_   
_"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I chime in with a_   
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_   
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_   
_With a sense of poise and rationality._   
_I chime in,_   
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_   
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_   
_With a sense of..._

_Well in fact,_   
_Well, I'll look at it this way,_   
_I mean technically our marriage is saved_   
_Well this calls for a toast_   
_So, pour the champagne_   
_Oh! Well in fact,_   
_Well, I'll look at it this way,_   
_I mean technically our marriage is saved_   
_Well, this calls for a toast,_   
_So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

_I chime in with a_   
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_   
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_   
_With a sense of poise and rationality._   
_I chime in,_   
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_   
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_   
_With a sense of poise and rationality again._

_I chime in,_   
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_   
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_   
_With a sense of poise and rationality._   
_I chime in,_   
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_   
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_   
_With a sense of poise and rationality_ _again."_

Slowly the song came to an end and the crowd began cheering and clapping. "Screw you Apollo!" The hero muttered as he made his way back down. "Anyone else?" Apollo asked the crowd. Faith decided that she was going to embarrass her brother even further and her, Lily and Thalia grabbed his arms and dragged him back up.

Lily whispered the song in the sun god's ear and he laughed. He tunes began playing with the snap of the god's fingers and Percy went bright red. ' _S_ _ingle Ladies'_ by Beyoncé came on. Faith grabbed the microphone and handed it to Percy, singing along herself. 

Let's just say nobody wanted Percy to get off that stage


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A few weeks past and everyone was still hyped from the party. Percy after having a couple drinks challenged Bacchus/Mr.D, he wasn't sure which one he was at the time, to a drinking competition, drinking  _only_ Dionysus level alcohol. Something that Percy regretted straight away the next morning.

Hurricane was still hyper as ever and was after getting bigger, he was up to his knees when Hurricane was on all fours. Artemis said that he might grow to be up to Percy's waist. Speaking of Artemis, upon a meeting at Olympus she was told of monsters escaping from Tartarus more frequently than before, not that they haven't noticed that while hunting. Apollo feels that another war is brewing, something deep beneath the earth has been angered upon the defeat of Gaea, Artemis said that only the Hunters and Percy know of this as to not worry the camps and other demigods.

"I think we should tell Reyna!" Percy said to Thalia and Artemis in Artemis' tent. "She deserves to know!" He added looking at the two ladies (Artemis maybe, Thalia definitely not a lady!) "And the Greeks do not? Chiron?" Artemis asked looking at him sadly. Percy's jaw tightened and he looked down at the mention of his former mentor, his father figure. "They do...just I don't think now would be the best time." He explained. Thalia wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Speaking of the Greeks Percy!" Artemis began. "I'm not going back if that's what you're going to say."

"No, well yes, we are all going to Camp Half-blood," Artemis stated. Thalia looked at him with pleading eyes, still feeling pity for her cousin. Ever since she heard the story she went a little easier in the kelp head, not that he liked it. He hated being treated differently after the Hunters heard the story. The words that his former best friends, the people he confided him, carved into his skin were mere scars now, but still prominent as ever.

"On one condition!"

"Name it kelp head!'

" I don't go as myself."

 

***

 

Percy stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill in his leopard form, the Hunters of Artemis standing behind him while he walked by Thalia and Faith with Lily sitting on his back. The glare in his, now feline eyes, was probably evident from a mile away and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse the horn sounded, signaling their arrival. His tightened hearing amplifying the sound causing him to flinch. The campers ran up to greet their guests with grins on their faces, determined to finally beat the Hunters this year. The Athena cabin could be seen calculating things in their heads, the Ares cabin had menacing grins (something never change!) And so on through the rest of the camp's residents.

"Lady Artemis!" Chiron said and bowed down before the goddess. "Chiron!" She replied a slightly forced smile on her face, still not really liking the way he turned on Percy. "We have a new  _pe_ t, he's not exactly friendly and protective." She explained when Chiron and the campers looked at the black panther by her feet, who was snarling at the Craig "He will playing capture the flag with us!" She added and Lily got off of Percy's back so he could sit up. His green eyes boring into theirs daring anyone to say otherwise. "Of course!"

"Ha, like a kitty cat could do much harm!" Craig laughed and people followed him. "Fluffy is special!" Lily said scratching Percy behind the ear. The Hunters giggled at the panther's unamused face and the campers could have sworn the feline rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, what will  _fluff_ y do? Cuddle us to death?" Clarrise laughed. Percy humphed, before standing up on all fours, shoulders back, head held up high and his eyes staring into hers, before allowing fire to consume him. Slowly he crept towards her and she took steps back, reaching for her spear. The water from the lake was raging and suddenly the toilets burst and water sprayed out in a steady, floating steam and onto the daughter of Ares along with Craig.

The two drenched demigods glared at Percy while be sat back, stopping the fire and looking at them with big green tennis ball eyes, reminding some of them of toothless for How To Train Your Dragon. Leo ran forward grinning and Percy returned it. Leo was the only one to not betray him here, apart from Hazel and Frank who were at camp Jupiter.

"This Panther can catch fire?" He grinned Percy nodded and did his thing again Leo following. "Fluffy is AWESOME! I want one! Where do I get them?" He asked jumping up and down. Percy smirked, which looked rather strange on the panther and before the knew it water extinguished Leo and Percy ran back to the Hunters laughing along with the Hunters. He stood up on his hind legs and high fives Thalia and Faith and licked Lily's cheek making her giggle. "Fluffy stop it!" She giggled.

***

"Finally!" Percy grunted falling back onto 'his' bed in the Artemis cabin, which was in a separate secret room which Artemis magicked in, invisible to outsiders, but to make it seem realistic they left a large dog bed in the girls room and messed it up to make it look like he has been in it. They also magicked a large doggy door onto the front door to make it seem realistic if they wanted to pull this off.

"Percy, anyone could just walk in right now!" Lily squealed and ran over to him with her blanket, covering him. "It's fine Lils, this cabin is silenced so they can't hear us and no one will DARE to walk in without knocking,"  Thalia explained and sniggered at the girl's reaction, her blanket still suffocating the male demigod it's concealing.

"Lily, Perce needs to breathe, no matter how entertaining it is to watch him struggle!" Pheobe laughed as Percy tried to claw the blanket off his face. "Sorry Perce." The little girl muttered and hugged her brotherly figure.

"You're in luck kelp head, seeing as you can't be seen and we can't do laundry in here you have fewer chores than before," Artemis said.   
"Sure thing moonbeam."

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The two teams stood on either side of the creak, devising a plan of attack. In the end, the hunters decided on defense while having Thalia and Phoebe to sneak across the border to take the flag. To ensure them getting across Percy, Faith and Lily were going to create a diversion, the mischievous smirks and the two girls faces made everyone uneasy. They took out their boxing glove arrows and Lily called out. "If you don't get the joke, you'll get the punchline. " with those words said the horn was blown, the campers charged and Percy, using his powers of summoning food made pies appear in front of their faces before surrounding them with a wall of fire.

Leo, who had more experience with controlling fire, took control of it and got rid of it. "Fire's my thing, kitty!" He yelled at the panther, which in return got him and his teammates covered in water.

“CRAP I RAN OUT OF ARROWS!" Percy heard Lily yell. "HOW MANY DID YOU BRING, TO HAVE THEM GONE ALREADY?” Faith screamed back.

“ELEVEN!”

“WHO THE FRICK BRINGS ELEVEN ARROWS TO A BATTLE?"

"HAWKEYE DID ONCE IN A MOVIE!”

“WHO THE HADES IS HAWKEYE?”

A gasp issued from the black leopard as be fell backward hearing those words. ‘ _How do you not know who_ _Hawkeye_ _is!_ ’ He asked, still shocked, via telepathy, a gift from Hera! ‘ _Ahh_ _whose that, shit, shit shit, I am going crazy, get out of my head now!_ ’ Despite the fact that they were playing capture the flag Percy decided to have some fun.

‘ _Uhhhh_ _, I'm your conscience, we don't speak that often but yeah, I'm here and alive...since, you know, you are!’_  He explained and hopped out of the way of a sword that was close to slicing his tail off. ‘Not cool dude, not cool.’ He thought, before smirking. He summoned water to coat him in a thin layer before dropping its temperature.

‘Thought you might need to cool off!’

The fought, and fought until they saw Thalia running towards them carrying the camp Half-Bloods flag, Pheobe watching her back and shooting arrows at anyone who came close.

Later after the game of capture, the flag was completed, they sat at Artemis' table for dinner, their plates full of their favorite foods and the cups filled to the brim with their favorite beverages. Percy, who had to stay in character, had his plate placed on the floor. Artemis told Chiron that ‘Fluffy’ was picky about his food. Huffing, Percy decided he was not going to eat on the floor, instead, he picked up the plate in his mouth and bopped up on the table, laying in the middle of it. A satisfied smile played on his lips and he summoned his food.

“Fluffy get off!” Astoria, another hunter of Artemis giggled and gently pushed him in the gut with her index finger. He shook his head before looking at his cousin, Thalia Grace. He linked everyone to the telepathy before saying.

‘ _Faith doesn't know who Hawkeye is_!’ He sang in their heads oblivious that a certain Athena spawns eyeing the green-eyed panther suspiciously.

 

***

 

Percy stood, back in Tartarus by Nyx' castle, confused he looked around. He could have sworn he was at Artemis' cabin just a minute ago. Craig, his half-brother, his enemy, materialized in front of him. "Percy Jackson!" A malicious grin appeared on Craig's face as he sneered the hero's name. Percy replied by just glaring at him, hand inching towards his pocket in which he had his sword, his gift from Hestia. "Oh, there's no need for that." Craig waved Percy off nonchalantly before showing Percy riptide in its pen form. "I have it anyway." Deciding to smart for once Percy kept his mouth shut and not tell him that that was not his sword. 

"Who are you?" He asked. Craig chuckled. "I am your brother of course." He stated. "Well, half-brother. Quite frankly I expected a better family reunion, don't you think, come give your little brother a hug." HE smirked beckoning Percy forward with his arms outstretched. "Don't think so, and I meant who are you really, you sure as Hades are not Poseidon's son, heck you can't even control water, you get wet once it touches you, now who are you really?" Craig clapped slowly and looked down. 

When he looked up his eyes were black, leaving no white. "I am here because you and little miss Chase dared insult, my mother. Nyx, you remember her. Yeah well, while my siblings were there fighting to prove themselves for her affection, I plotted my revenge upon you, crush you." He explained. "You probably didn't see me, see, I don't have a form, I possess people, I am merely a cloud of black smoke. This guy right here?" He said pointing to his body. "Is a real guy named Craig Davids, a mortal, Straight A student in school, loving mother and father, until well, I came along. You know? He's in here, trapped, he watched me torture and kill your mother, your stepfather and that little brat."

"Who. Are. You?" Percy growled, stalking towards Craig, or well not Craig, slowly.

"I'm..."

***

Before he could find out the name of his parents killer, Percy Jackson woke up, sweat dripping down his face and his sword at Thalia's neck. who was sitting over him with a worried expression. He looked around and saw that the whole cabin was staring at him, along with two other demigods


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, would you guys look at me being all productive XD, posting three chapters in one day. Maybe a fourth ;)

"Percy?" Nico asked, staring at his ex-crush in shock, Clarisse, whose face also held the same expression, stood beside him. Percy nodded in acknowledge. "look, I'm sorry for what happened, it was like I wasn't in control of my body. All I remember is this black smoke and next thing I know is that you're gone and you've become wanted at camp!" The son of Hades said. "Yeah, and um..." Clarisse trailed off. "Yeah I get ya, I'm sorry too!" Percy interrupted knowing that she wasn't going to be able to say the words herself.

"What are you sorry for?" Faith growled at her brother. "For not finding out something was wrong sooner!" Percy mumbled looking down ashamed. "What are you talking about?" Lily asked softly sitting beside her brother figure. "Craig isn't a son of Poseidon, he's just a mortal that is possessed by a son of Nyx who wants revenge on me and Annabeth."

"How do you know?" Artemis asked crossing her arms, and so Percy began explaining his dream. "We have to tell the council about this." People nodded. "Craig's making everyone believe that you're a liar and a fraud, he wants your head on a pike."

"Why though? Like all you did was escape, and I don't really think you insulted her, just avoided the truth to manipulate her!" Nico said. "His story just doesn't add up."

"This would have been a great time to have Annabeth!" Thalia muttered, before looking at Percy apologetically. "Its fine Thals, I'm over it, and you're right we do need her. But you know who else we could ask?" He said with a smirk.

"Athena herself!"

 

***

 

"I have never heard of such a child of Nyx, but, if what you say is correct I fear we must warn Camp Jupiter!" Athena said, frowning at the fact that she didn't know something and possibly the fact that her daughter is possessed by some evil god, or whatever that guy was.

Percy also frowned. "But he only targeted those who are in Camp Half-blood, if he wanted an army, why wouldn't he also possess Camp Jupiter?" He asked. "Maybe he doesn't have enough mojo to do it? From what you told us it seems he doesn't really get out much and probably has never possessed so many people before!" Faith suggested. "We must prepare for a war!" Artemis said, and Ares instantly leaned forward, seeming more interested at the mention of a war. "I still don't get why?" Percy said frustrated.

"Why what?"

"Why would he attack us?" Percy continued. "Some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money, or revenge! They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men just wanna watch the world burn." Thalia stated, Percy and a couple other people looked at her strangely.

"Did you seriously just quote, Alfred from The Dark Knight?" Percy asked. The daughter of Zeus shrugged."What it felt like the right thing to say and I sort of wanted to quote that for a long time...just never had a reason to!" She said nonchalantly. "She might be onto something!" Pheobe said, stepping forward, fixing her bow, that was slung over her shoulder, in the process.

"How?" Lily asked just as Thalia exclaimed, "Really?". "Well maybe, like Faith, has said earlier, he was in the dark too long, he wants to be known."

"If he's a pile of black smoke! How do we know if it's a he or a she?" Percy asked causing many of the beings present in the throne room of Olympus facepalm.

"Poseidon! if what Craig said is true and he is not your son, why did you claim him?" Demeter asked her brother.

"I didn't! At least I can't remember that!"

"So what? Now he can not only possess Demigods...but gods too?" Apollo asked sarcastically. "Seems so!" Poseidon nodded making Apollo's face drop. This caused everyone to look at each other worriedly, wondering if anyone in the room was possessed at that moment. "What if he didn't possess Poseidon, but instead managed to fake the claiming," Artemis stated. "That is possible, after all, he seems to be able to many things!" Athena agreed.

"Does anyone even remember him being claimed...I don't!" Percy said looking at Clarrise and Nico. "Now that you mention it, no!" said Nico. "So, what your saying is that he didn't possess Poseidon but rather, when he possessed everyone at camp he made us believe that he was claimed!" Clarrise stated. Percy nodded.

"DANG KELP HEAD WHEN DID YOU GET SO SMART?" Faith yelled patting him on the back, a little too hard because he almost faces planted into the ground. "I was always smart, just no one else knew that." Athena scoffed and looked at him with a raised eyebrow as did many others. "Sorry brother, but  _you SMART? Not heard of!_ " Lily said and asked Percy to pick her up, which he did, though rather grudgingly.

"So are we going to Camp Jupiter or what?" Percy asked looking at the Hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself. "Race ya!" Percy exclaimed and fire rose from the ground and circled around him like petals on a flower bud. Just before they covered his face he sent a wink out and whispered. "I win!"


	18. Eighteen

It's been two months since they informed Camp Jupiter of the oncoming war, and everyone has been on edge, waiting to see who will strike first. Percy hardly slept, as he stayed up countless nights watching over the Hunters. Thalia, Nico, and Faith would take turns to take watch with him.

Finally, it was time. Camp Jupiter decided to attack first after Percy told them of a dream he had the night before when he finally slept. Craig was also getting ready for battle, Athena was working with Hecate trying to find a way to reverse the hold that he has on the Greek demigods.

Percy stood off in the corner as Reyna, Artemis, and Clarrise were discussing battle plans, leaning over a map of camp half-blood. Finally, Percy came to a decision. He never told them that Craig offered them a way to escape the war. Percy's surrender.

He waited until nightfall, Faith was on guard duty with him. He listened to Faith telling him stories and her worries about the war, not knowing that her brother wasn't listening. Instead, the son of Poseidon was staring at her, memorizing her face as this is most likely the last time he would see her.

“Hey, sis.” He said making the girl turn to him in shock having not heard him speak in so long. “I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. You guys were right, I did bite off more than I can chew.” He stated, standing up. Faith grinned and nodded, believing his lie. She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Good Night, now don't ever do something this stupid again.” She scolded, glaring at the older male playfully. “I can't make any promises.” He said truthfully. During their stay at Camp Jupiter, Percy decided to stay in his own tent rather than with the Hunters.

After entering his tent, he closed his eyes and let himself be engulfed in flames. When he opened them once more he was on half-blood hill. The camp looked different. It looked no longer safe but rather gloomy and gave you the chills, he felt as though he was walking into a haunted house. Close. He was walking towards his doom.

Laughter was a strange thing to hear in this atmosphere. But it gave him the chills. Percy walked towards the big house. On the porch stood two demigods. Two sons of Ares, holding spears stood on either side of the doors like guards. They payed no attention to Percy making him from. Slowly he walked up to the one on the right and waved his hand in front of his face.

No reaction.

He clicked his fingers.

The son of Ares didn't even blink.

“They're perfect aren't they?” A voice called from his left. He turned and saw Craig. Or what was left of Craig. His skin was peeling off revealing the muscle underneath, and his eyes were sunken in. He looked dead.

“Oh! This?” Craig grinned gesturing to his face. “No need to be worried. This body simply can't hold my power. It's okay though. You're here now.”

“What do you want Craig,” Percy growled. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Patience young one.” Craig mocked patting the opposing demigod on the head. Percy smacked his hand away. Craig leaned into Percy's ear.

“I want you to feel my pain.”

Next thing Percy knew, Craig snapped his fingers and Percy was falling down, down to the depths of Tartarus. Only this time he didn't have Annabeth with him. He was alone. And he knew he wouldn't be able to survive this one. He looked to the sky that he was to never see again. Closing his eyes.

 _‘I'm sorry!’_  He thought. 

 

*******

 

To be honest Percy felt like crying. Just when his life began to slowly great better, it was ripped from beneath his feet. He didn't have Annabeth to help him this time and the doors of Death weren't tied down to one place and could be anywhere. His eyes were closed as he plunged into the River Cocytos.

***

'I'm sorry! '

The words seemed to echo through the god's heads. Thalia woke up from her dream. She watched as Percy spoke with Craig, watched as he tumbled into Tartarus. She ran towards Faith, who was still on guard duty and hugged her. "Did you hear it too?" Faith whispered tears streaming down her face. Thalia nodded. Lily made her way to her sister. "Where's Percy?" She sobbed. Faith and Lily might not have to know why those two words echoed through their heads in Percy Jackson's voice, but they knew one thing for sure. That they were real, that they held a meaning and that they may never see the hero again.

Thalia made her way to Artemis and told her about her dream, Faith, Lily, and Phoebe also listening. "I'm not sure wether what he did was brave and noble or just incredibly stupid." Faith muttered. Artemis nodded in agreement.

***

Artemis and Reyna looked at each other and nodded to each other and Reyna spoke.

"The war has begun."


	19. Nineteen

Percy wished the fall had killed him!

He felt absolutely horrible, his clothes were torn to the point where they almost seemed to not exist, his feet were bloody after walking on the shore of the River Cocytos,  the shards of glass that made up the shore, cut into his feet and the whole experience reminded him more of the fact that he didn't have Annabeth anymore, and  _that_ made him feel more alone than ever. But one thing Percy knew was that he had to get back. There was no way in Hell that he was going to leave his family and let them tight that bloody war by themselves. There was a brewing, it might not have a powerful deity as Kronos or Gaea as the enemy, but it had the son of a primordial goddess who seemed to be set on getting revenge, for a reason he did not understand. He guessed that the dude possessing Craig just got bored and this was his sick idea of fun. Two camps who he cared about so much, were going to fight each other, Camp half-blood may have betrayed him, it may have been against their will, but he doesn't wish them death.

Percy had his sword out, the tip dragging along the 'sand'. Tears were streaming down his face before he wiped them, put on a determined look and made his way through Tartarus. He was getting out of here, even if it's the last thing he did.

***

The hunters were in despair once the heard of what happened to Percy, they began preparing for the war, and they planned on winning, they had to avenge their brother.

Hurricane would growl at anyone who tried to approach him, apart from Lily, who stayed beside him with tears streaming down her face, hugging his furry neck.

Artemis left to Olympus with Thalia and Faith to tell the Gods of the news. Their hero was gone,  and they weren't sure he was coming back.

Little did they know that Percy would find three others on his voyage through very place he still has nightmares about.

 

 

A growling sound caught Percy 's attention and he looked to where the Minotaur stood, the ax reflecting the fire close by. "Finally a familiar face around here!" Percy stated, his sword ready for battle. The Minotaur grunted and charged, his ax in the air ready to slice the demigods head in half. Percy fell out of the way, barely able to stay on his feet. "Oh no you don't, I would like to keep my head. I have a family to help fight IN ANOTHER BLOODY WAR!" He yelled and drove his blade into the monster's chest, while still on the ground. He lay there for a moment longer, realizing his situation. He had no means of contacting his family, for all he knows the war has started. Time felt different in Tartarus, so for all he knew he could have been there for a month.   
Percy groaned as he stood to his feet again. He knew he had to rest, a cave caught his eye, it would be good enough shelter and logically if someone were to enter the sound would be magnified and he would wake up...logically speaking of course.

Oh, how he wished Annabeth was here, but she's not. After what she did? No! Thalia might be of help here. Kicking everyone's ass!

"Tartarus sucks!" Percy groaned. He thought back to how Nico had to go through here alone and he was sure that being a child of Hades did not give any special perks. Percy frowned. During their quest to stop Gaea, when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, everyone was so worried, and then ecstatic when they returned...alive. But what about Nico? Off course Hazel was worried about him,  being his sister and all, but not much else.

As he approached the mouth of the cave Percy was ambushed, and then black.


	20. Chapter Twenty

He pulled against the chains with all his might, but they wouldn't give.  
"Don't bother!" A familiar voice called.  
Percy looked up to discover a thin girl, bound with the same chains. Although it was dark, he could see her bruised eyes and bloody wrists.  
"We already tried."

Percy squinted trying to make put the features of the girl. To be able to put a name to the voice.

"Zoë? Zoë Nightshade?" He asked his voice hoarse from dehydration. She nodded. "Wait.... you said we? Who else is here?" Percy wondered frantically. "Hey Perce!" Luke Castellan croaked. Percy passed out the last thing he heard was. "I think I broke him!"

When Percy awoke the up were joined by another person, well he wouldn't exactly call it a person per say,  more like a minatoar.  Clearly, he had enough time to come back, and he was obviously not buddies with Percy at the moment. Percy pretended to be still passed out, so after the bull-man grunted for a little bit and left Percy had a plan. "Zoë?"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Here!"

"I can't see you!"

"Open your eyes, Percy!" Came Luke amused voice. Percy opened his eyes and saw that there was fire illuminating the room. He looked to his left and saw Zoë sitting on the floor. Straight across from his Luke sat with his head leaned back against the wall. "On my ankle, there should be a bracelet, twist the charm two times to the left!" He said and moved his left foot closer to her. She looked confused but did so anyway. Percy was surprised that she complied, but assumed that it was because she was willing to try anything to get out by now. 

She did what he said and before he knew it an imperial gold dagger appeared in her hand. "I actually came prepared," Percy stated, clearly proud of himself. Zoë grinned and began looking for the weakest part of the chain. Once she was free he motioned her to come over to him. When she did, he took off the necklace and handed it to her, instantly it transformed into the bow that Hestia and Hera gave him, and a quiver appeared in her back. "Get Luke out." He told her and she went and began helping him out.

Once they were all free Luke decided on taking the dagger, knowing Percy was more experienced with a sword rather than a  dagger. "Do you know how many there are?" Percy asked. "From what we've seen, around 5 hellhounds and the Minotaur, a couple lastrygonian giants, and I think that's it," Luke whispered.  Percy nodded and headed for the door. "Percy where are you, going we don't have a plan." Zoë whisper yelled after him. "I made someone a promise and I intend to keep it and to do so I have to get back to the surface as soon as possible," Percy stated and charged in.

Sighing in exasperation at the foolishness of the man with them, Luke and Zoë followed. Taking a mere second to marvel at how Percy hacked and slashed at the monsters before they themselves were attacked. they fought hard, and eventually, all three of them stood back to back in the center of the room as monsters and giants surrounded them.

"Do you wish we had a plan yet, Perce?" Luke called, his dagger ready. Perce grinned. "Nope, because I got a couple tricks up my sleeve." And with those words he transformed into a leopard and pounced, clawing and biting at his enemy's, occasionally setting himself on fire. He pounced on the minotaurs back sinking his claws into his back as the minotaur did his best to buck Percy off.

Zoë shot an arrow, landing it right between the monster's eyes. Not long after. The three stood, heaving, in a room full of monster dust. They looked at each other and grinned. They were one step closer to escaping.

 

***

 

The Hunters of Artemis and the demigods of Camp Jupiter, set up camp surrounding Camp Half-blood, out of sight of the enemy, the Gods assisting them in masking their presence. Artemis, Reyna, Thalia, and Faith, stood in the main tent, along with Nico, Clarrise, Leo, Frank, Hazel and some other demigods, Discussing battle plans.  When suddenly Lily ran in, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked, lifting the girl up in her arms, pressing her against her chest in hopes of calming her. "I had a nightmare." The daughter of Demeter whimpered, causing the demigods (and Goddess) to perk up.

"What was it about?" Thalia asked her gently. "Percy..h-he was in this dark room, with a boy and a girl. T-they got free and they..." She burst out crying again. "It's okay Lily. What happened next." Artemis asked. "They went to fight, and...and there was so many monsters...so many scary ones." She said hiccuping. "And then I woke up. Is her dead? Is Percy dead?" She wondered, tears streaming out of her eyes as looked to Faith and Thalia for comfort. For hope that her brother was alive. They looked at her sadly.

"We don't know, Lil. But Percy is a strong guy. He promised that he wouldn't leave you, and I know he will do everything he can to keep that promise." Faith muttered, tucking a strand of Lily's hair behind her ear. "Lily. You mentioned a boy and a girl there with him. Do you know their names? Or at least what they look like?" Nico asked.

Lily nodded. "Percy called them..." She paused trying to remember. "Well, the boy's name was...Luke..I think.. he had blonde hair and.." "Did he have a scar on his cheek?" Clarrise interrupted. Lily nodded. "And the girl he called her Zoë."

The Hunters present grinned, a sad grin but a grin none the less. If what Lily dreamed was true then their sister was alive. The demigods who were aquatinted with Luke also smiled. Their redeemed hero, one of the best swordsmen, was there to help Percy, and hopefully come back for good. Thalia had tears in her eyes, and for once she did not hide them. She just lost her cousin... a man who was like a brother to her. And now she was possibly getting her both brothers back and soon hopefully Jason. She would also possibly get to speak and fight alongside Zoë, the very person she could thank for her position as lieutenant.

Though Faith and Lily did not know these people, they knew one thing. They could help, and that the people they cared about, cared about these people, and for once since Percy left, they had hope. Something ignited in their hearts. They  _will_ win this battle, no matter the cost, and they  _will_  get their friends back from Craig.

They can just feel it.  _They know they can_!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Sighing in exasperation at the man's foolishness, Zoë and Luke ran in, taking a mere second to Marvel at how the boy that they remembered from the war against Kronos, hacked and slashed like he had done a million times before. Instantly, they too were swarmed with monsters, and both began to fight. Luke would get in close with the dagger while Zoë would shoot anybody that tried to get close to him, while protecting her self, occasionally stabbing them with an arrow, instead of shooting it.

They fought until the trio stood back to back in the center if the room, surrounded by monsters. "Wish we had a plan yet, Jackson?" Luke called. Percy grinned as an idea popped into his head. "Nope, cause I've still got another trick up my sleeve." And with those words said a leopard stood in Percy's space, claws extended and teeth bared. Fire engulfed his paws as he pounced onto the nearest monsters, biting and clawing and him until he disintegrated, leaving a pile of gold dust. Instantly Luke and Zoë sprung into action, deciding to question Percy later. They knew from the moment they saw him that something was different, as much as he tried they saw right through him.   
He was no longer that naive little boy.

Percy pounced onto the minotaurs back, sinking his claws in as It tried to buck him off. Zoë aimed an arrow at the minotaur, hitting him right between the eyes. Not long later, the trio stood, their chests heaving as they broke out into grins. They made it. One step closer to escaping. They knew that they shouldn't stay long, that they needed to move along, but the fight has taken a lot out of them. They made their way out of the fortress, walking in silence until they found another cave.

"Since when can you turn into a leopard?" Luke asked confused, though a grin on his face. Percy shrugged. "A lot happened since you two..." he trailed off, not looking them in the eyes but rather to the ground. "And control fire I thought that water was your... thing," Zoë questioned.

"Hey, you don't have your...accent anymore. You don't speak all Shakespeare like." Percy changed the subject. "Luke and Bianca have been teaching me until she chose rebirth." The huntress shrugged. "Stop avoiding the question Perce." Luke interrupted Percy, and with that Percy began explaining everything that has happened after Luke's death. The big prophecy, the quests, appearing at cap Jupiter, Gaea, falling into Tartarus with Annabeth, though that part was rather difficult for him to speak about. He told them about the new threat, the son of Nyx, who can now control people.  How he turned all of the camp against him.

But he also told them about the good parts, how he is now the guardian of the hunt, how he now has two sisters, he's closer to Thalia than he ever was, how he was the champion of Hestia and Hera, he told about the pranks that the Hunters pulled on him, making Luke and Zoë smile, seeing how fondly he spoke of them.

Zoë asked to see the scars and the words, and hesitantly Percy agreed.

The two looked at him, pity in their eyes. "I understand why you don't use Riptide anymore Percy," Zoë mumbled. "But I'm glad you found a place, a home, with the Hunters. You were always the only male Artemis could slightly tolerate." Zoë told him. "Slightly?" Percy teased. "Just a little more than most boys." Zoë teased back. "Do you think Bob is still down here Perce? Could he help us? And that other giant..." Like wondered. "Damasen," Percy told him. "And I'm not sure, it's possible!"

 

***

 

Percy, Zoë, and Luke hid behind a giant rock, spying in the doors of death. They managed to find Damasen, who, after some encouragement, agreed to help them one last time and pointed them in the right direction. Percy was glad he was almost out of this gods-forsaken place He truly thought that he would never have to return here after he and Annabeth had escaped, but clearly, the fates did not like him, not now, not ever. The only thing that went through his mind at the time, was the hope that they wouldn't be too late. He had a family to protect, though he knew that they could protect themselves very well without him, he knew that they would most likely beat him up for those thoughts, and probably kill him for going to Craig. But he didn't care. He did it for them and if given the chance, he wouldn't change what he did.

"Hopefully when we get through those doors, we appear not too far from camp Jupiter. We need to be there as soon as possible. " Luke said, still keeping his eyes on the monsters all around. Percy nodded and with that, the trio came up with a plan.

***

Swords clashed, arrows soared and piercing their targets with sickening sounds, lightning flashed through the sky and as far as Thalia could tell, they weren't winning. Jason fought not too far from her,  his eyes black. Her heart clenched, her brother was fighting against her. She knew it wasn't his fault. He was being controlled by some sick and twisted God who sees them as their puppets, but she couldn't help but feel as though she could have been there and helped him. The thought was quickly shaken out her head as arrows zipped passed her and embedded in the shoulder of a demigod behind her. "Careful Thalia." Faith yelled, and pulled out her sword again and parried an oncoming attacker.

"C'mon Perce, where are you," Thalia muttered as she watched her friends, from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, fall to the ground, dead. She lost some sisters in this battle she just hoped that Percy would be here soon so nobody else had to die. She felt bad for thinking that Percy was the one who would save them all, after participating in two great prophecies, the man deserved a break, but from what she saw it seems that Craig only wants one thing, and that's Percy Jackson. Thalia growled, after organizing such a battle the coward didn't even show up to fight. Rage surged through as she fought harder than before.

***

Percy looked around at where they appeared, everything was frozen. "I don't think this is camp, Jupiter," Percy muttered. He felt someone smack him on the head lightly. "You think? " Zoë said. "How are we supposed to get there in time now?"


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Percy grinned when Luke asked that. "Well, I did get some cool new tricks since you last saw me." He stated. "Oh, yeah right, you're a champion if Hera and Hestia now right?" Luke recalled, and Percy nodded in confirmation. He stood between the duo, grabbing them by the shoulders and concentrated on Camp Half-blood, his old home, a place that was no longer as safe as it once was, a place where his sisters were in danger, a danger he caused. Percy couldn't help but blame himself for all that has happened, though living with the Hunters has made his life better and more fun, he still couldn't help but feel that if he hadn't been born, none of this would have happened. Then Thalia could have taken his place, had she been awakened, if not her then maybe Nico. Maybe if he wasn't alive Gaea wouldn't have risen and Craig wouldn't have gotten mad and his friends wouldn't be possessed. He wouldn't have had to go asking for death from Gods. Percy just didn't know what to think anymore.

As the flames disappeared a clashing of swords could be heard, the battle has begun.

***

Thalia was tired. She didn't know how long she was fighting for. Trying her best to fight off one of the demigods in front off her, she didn't know his name, that she didn't notice another person seeking up on her until an arrow shot the person she was fighting and a thud resounded from behind her.

She turned to see Zoë Nightshade holding a bow and arrow, smirking and Percy Jackson standing behind her, wearing a matching smirk. "Carefully sis, can't have you dying on me yet." He grinned. A wave of relief flooded through Thalia's being. He was okay.

"Lily said Luke was with you?" She questioned as Percy blocked an oncoming attacker. Percy nodded his head to his right, and Thalia followed to where he indicated. There stood Luke Castellan, fighting off two demigods.

"Thank Gods." She murmured. "Percy Craig isn't here, I think he's waiting for you in the big house." She called over the clashing of swords and the screams of people she knew as they fell. Percy was about to make his way there until Zoë stopped him.

"You can't go alone." She shouted. "Last time you went alone, you were sent to Tartarus. We can't afford that right now." Thalia nodded in agreement. "She's right Perce, you can't, we will go with you."

"You found us in Tartarus, and saved us, there is no way in Hades that we will let you do this alone after all you've done for us. Anyway, Craig is bound to have people in there too. You'll need us." Luke said coming up behind him, Faith appearing also.

With that said they began fighting their way to the big house, not knowing that a certain little girl was following them.

Lily.

 

As they entered, they saw Craig sitting on one of the chairs, his arms crossed, and a victorious smirk in his face. This made Percy's blood boil.

"Ah, Percy. You've returned. And you brought friends. How sweet." The demon sneered, his eyes turning black as he rose from his chair. Two Stygion Iron swords appearing in his hands. "But this is between us." Craig snapped his fingers, and five demigods, probably new seeing as Percy couldn't recognize them, came out. Weapons raised, everyone eyed their opponent, waiting for someone to attack first.

Craig did. Percy raised his sword, as quick as he could, blocking the sword successfully. Everyone fought. Thalia was tired, she was after fighting longer than everyone else, and she couldn't keep up. In the midst of all of this nobody noticed the young girl who snuck in. Carefully, she snuck past towards Thalia, wanting to help the person who, when Percy wasn't there, protected her and thought her everything she knew, with the help of Faith.   
She brought out her sword and slashed it across Thalia's opponent's arm, causing him to draw it away from them. He glared at her, and kicked Thalia out of the way, making his way towards Lily, he raised his sword again ready to bring it down. Only now was Lily realizing that there is no way that she can survive, she just isn't strong enough, even if she could block out a couple attacks or dodge them, this guy was twice her size and had a lot more muscle. Just as he was about to deliver his killing blow, he was tackled out of the way by Thalia, who got up and started fighting him. Lily, began backing away, fear getting the better of her. She bumped into something, turning around she saw a girl sneering at her, a dagger raised as she drove it through Lily before she could defend herself.

Her scream of agony tore through the entire big house, louder than the clashing of swords of blood pumping through their ears. Percy looked up, distracted and managed to hit Craig's sword away, the other laying somewhere else in the midst of the fighting. With that he ran towards Lily, driving his own sword through her killer's chest, watching it fall with a thud. Time seemed to freeze. Maybe it did but Percy couldn't care less.

"Don't you see Jackson, give up now. Before everyone you love is dead. They're too weak to beat me. You can't. Why not just give up." Craig taunted. Percy looked around, he saw his friends. By their expression, he could see they were tired and might not be able to hold on much longer. Anger surged through Percy and he stabbed Craig in the chest. He took a couple steps back, his sword still embedded in Craig.

The demon looked down at it and smirked before pulling it out. "I see you made your choice." With that said, time started again and Craig made his way to Percy before shoving his hand into the demigods chest and ripping out his heart.

Percy heard Thalia's scream of despair as she watched her beloved cousin fall to the ground, a gaping hole in his chest. He lay there beside Lily, their eyes lifeless. Craig called off his team and brought the remaining demigods together. "Your hero is dead." He claimed in triumph as Thalia cradled Lily and held Percy's hand, tears streaming down her face, Faith sunk to her knees beside her, while Luke and Zoë stood behind them looking down in despair.

Zoë bent down and closed Lily's eyes as well as Percy's, letting them have their peace. "You won't get away with this," Thalia growled standing up, dagger in hand. "Oh but dear, it seems as though I already have, let's face it. I won."

Thalia charged.

***

Percy woke up gasping and grasping at his chest only to feel that there was no hole there, no sign of blood and he was in his cabin at Camp Half-blood. He stood up and walked towards the mirror. There were no scars, and he couldn't control fire and riptide lay at his bedside table.

After getting changed he walked out to the dining pavilion where everyone was laughing and eating. He looked on in confusion and sat down at his table. Annabeth walked up to him and kissed him. "Good morning, kelp head. You slept in late." Percy nodded and looked around.

"I guess I did. I had a dream last night." He frowned. "A nightmare more like." Annabeth nodded. You'll have to tell me all about it." She said. 

"I love you, but I really have to get back to my table." She kissed him once more. Percy looked down at his blue pancakes.

'It was all a dream', he thought to himself, but deep down he felt that it wasn't just a dream. It confused him, because after all...

Demigod dreams are never  _just dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it the book is finally over, sporry about the crappy ending, i didn't know how to end it and was losing motivation for this book, but didn't want to leave it uncompleted. Thank you to everyone that read and enjoyed this book, it means a lot.


End file.
